


Pie

by RosaleenBan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaleenBan/pseuds/RosaleenBan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it helps to bribe the boyfriend's brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie

“Remember when your brother liked me?” Gabriel asked, watching as Dean stormed out of the motel room.

Sam couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped his lips. They had just told Dean that Gabriel would be staying on to help with this job, and Dean was not happy. He had shouted, until Sam reminded him that Gabriel was necessary - and more importantly than that, he had been popping in to help them periodically for months now. Then Dean had just glared and left. Stormed out, actually.

"Did he?” he asked.

“He thought I had style,” Gabriel smirked, all too proud of himself for this situation.

“I think that was before you killed him a few hundred times,” Sam said wryly.

“I apologized,” Gabriel complained. He definitely was not pouting. Sam would absolutely never accuse an archangel of pouting. And now glaring. “Also, I can read your mind, you know.”

“Get out of my head,” Sam said halfheartedly. He smiled as the archangel stood up and pressed into his personal space.

Gabriel stood on his toes so his mouth was close to Sam’s ear as he purred, “Dean’s out for a while. How about we get up to something else?”

Sam snorted. “Yeah right, Dean doesn’t even like you hunting with us. What’s he going to do if he decides to come back and finds you sleeping with his little brother?”

“Aw, you’re no fun,” Gabriel said, falling back onto his heels.

“Someone’s got to be the adult here, and I don’t see the millennia-old archangel coming up to the plate,” Sam teased before leaning down to kiss Gabriel soundly on the mouth. He tasted like cherry pie, and Sam let his tongue lazily explore the sweetness on his lips before pulling away. “You know, maybe Dean would like you better if you shared your pie with him,” he suggested.

“Pie? Is that all it takes to get on his good side?” Gabriel asked.

Before Sam could respond, he snapped his fingers. A display of at least two dozen pies, all on silver platters of various heights and kept warm under glass domes appeared on the motel table. Sam couldn’t be sure, but it looked like each one was different, ranging from chocolate cream to lemon meringue to apple crumb. A folded card in at the front of the table read in elegant script, ‘Enjoy, Dean-o.’

“Seriously?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow at Gabriel. “You’re going to give him diabetes.”

“Hey, I can be nice. Plus, archangel. I have healing mojo,” Gabriel told him. “Now, let’s get out of here and let Dean find his pie in peace. I know this great little beach in Guam that’s empty right about now.”

“Guam?”

“Yeah, come on, kiddo. Have some fun for once. We’ll be back before dinner.”

Same shrugged. “Sure, why not?”

That was all the permission Gabriel needed to snap them out of there.

…

It was several hours before they returned, but when they did, they found a small slice missing from each pie, and a very content Dean sleeping on his bed.

When he woke up, he still didn’t seem happy to have the Trickster in their hunting party, but at least he didn’t say anything about it.

And if an extra slice of pie appeared on his plates from then on - at least when Gabriel was around - Sam wasn’t inclined to say anything about that, either.


End file.
